Potter-Black
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was born to three parents. Two are killed and the third takes him in hiding with Sirius. When Dumbledore dies Harry is 17 and finally meets his mate. RB/LP/JP, LV/HP. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

Harry Potter was born to not just two but three parents. James Potter, Lily Potter and Regulus Black. Regulus had finally convinced his mates to see the truth and join Voldemort. Harry had turned one years old. He had Lily's eyes, Regulus' hair and James' features. Harry was truly a gorgeous baby and had just became a Potter-Black.

Unfortunately when Regulus was informing Voldemort of his new followers Dumbledore decide that Lily and James needed to die and went over to kill them and transfer a horcrux into Harry's head creating a lighting bolt shaped scar and sealed most of his magic. He then blew up the house and placed Harry on his aunt's doorstep.

(With Regulus and Voldemort)

"My lord I am here to inform you of Lily and James Potter joining the death eaters and becoming your followers."

"Really?"

"Yes my lord. As you know they are my mates and we just had a baby boy. Harrison Regulus James Potter-Black. When I told them what your true goals were they agreed and finally realized that Dumbledore is the true evil."

"Very good."

Just then Regulus bent over in pain. He felt as if his body was on fire and someone had cast the cruciatus curse on him. He knew what this meant. His mates were dead and his child was in pain. After an hour the pain stopped.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked.

"My mates are dead and my son was in pain. He is still alive and I am going to go find him."

"After you do go hide so that your son is safe." Voldemort ordered.

Regulus nodded before he closed his eyes. He concentrated on the connection he had with his son and apparated with to his location. Once there he saw that his son was left on a doorstep. He picked him up and apparated to Black Manor. He found his brother there.

"How could you Reg?" Sirius asked making Regulus confused.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you let Voldemort kill your mates and almost kill Harry?"

"Hold on a second. I was with my lord when I felt my mates die and Harry was in pain. It took an hour before the pained stopped and when it did I told my lord that I was going to find Harry. Before I left he told me to go hide to keep Harry safe." He then showed him Harry. "I used my connection with Harry to find him and I did. He was on a doorstep that I believe to be that bitch Petunia."

Sirius was shocked by what his younger brother said and when he saw that his brother was crying that made him realise that he was telling the truth. He gave both his brother and nephew a hug.

"It's alright baby brother. We'll go into hiding together and will teach him ourselves."

"Thank you Siri."

"Of course. First we will go to Gringotts and then we'll choose a house in another country."

Regulus nodded. "Let's do that now and then get a healer to check out Harry."

"I agree." With that said they both apparated to Gringotts.

They entered and went to the nearest goblin. "I am lord Black and I request a meeting with the Black vault manager."

The goblin nodded and lead them to a room and then left to find Steelclaw. He was the goblin manager and only managed over the Potter's and the Black's vaults. He arrived a few minutes later.

"What can I do for you lord Black?"

"We want to review the Black family properties and have a healer brought here to see my nephew."

"Of course lord Black. I will do it right away." He left to go get what was requested.

He returned with the bank healer and a list of Black family properties. The healer took Harry and sat him on the couch. She casted a diagnostic spell and gasped in horror.

"No! How could Dumbledore do this to a baby?"

"What is wrong with my son, healer Green?"

"Your son has most of his magic blocked and had an old horcrux placed in him. All this was done by Dumbledore. The horcrux isn't his though it is someone else's. It is a miracle this child is still alive."

Sirius and Regulus stared at the healer in horror. Regulus dropped to his knees and started to cry. Steelclaw looked at the child then looked off. Even he couldn't believe anyone could do this to a baby.

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Sirius asked as his baby brother was unable to.

"I will be able to reverse the block, but only a little at a time and since the block was just place I can do it after a week has past. As for the horcrux I can't say. This horcrux was transferred from an object into Harry somehow. The person who this soul belongs to will be the only one able to take it out without killing him. I'm truly sorry." She looked at Regulus in sympathy.

"Once we move will you be able to be Harry's healer?"

"Yes."

Sirius turned to the goblin. "May I see the property list?"

"Of course."

Sirius scanned the list before he made a choice. He picked the property in Greece. He knew that the Malfoys visited there every summer. They could help and he knew Narcissa would help with Harry plus Draco would be able to be Harry's playmate.

"Steelclaw Regulus, Harry and I are moving to Greece. Have healer Green come to Greece and will floo here if we need money." Sirius said.

Steelclaw nodded as Regulus picked up his son. They apparated to Black manor then they flooed to the Black manor in Greece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

Harry was asleep when they arrived at their Greek home. They had a house elf set up a crib so that Regulus could put him down. They were going to go through the house to redecorate since it was a Black family tradition to redecorate the home they were living in once they became lord of the family.

"Don't worry masters I be watching the young master while you are working." This came from the Black families head nanny elf, Pippy.

"Thank you Pippy." Both Black men left and went upstairs to start redecorating.

They looked through each room until they found a perfect place to put Harry's nursery in. It was vital that the room be close to Regulus' room. Sirius wanted his room near by so that he could help out. Soon they came to a wing that had four bedrooms close to each other. Two of the rooms were connected.

Regulus would take the big room and Harry would take the smaller room while Sirius took the room across from Harry's. They then set about to decorate the nursery. Harry loved magical animals and even non-magical animals. They decided on that being a theme for the room.

"What about we make a forest room for him?" Sirius said.

"That is a great idea." Regulus said as he ignored his brother dancing around like an idiot.

They started to by getting rid of the old furniture then they cleaned the room. Sirius made the ceiling look like the sky and he charmed it to look like the weather outside. Next he made the walls have trees, bushes, plants and different types of animals. He charmed them so that they would move. He also made it so that if the sky showed that it was raining the the walls would also show the rain. Lastly he made the floor to look like grass and flowers. He wanted it to really look like a forest.

Regulus left to go shopping for furniture. He went into a lot of stores before he found the perfect set. The crib was made to look like branches of a tree with the mattress, blanket and pillow looking like leaves. The dresser also looked like it was made out of branches. He bought them and had them sent to the house. Next he found a bunch of stuff animals which he bought and sent to the house. He found a mobile that had animals on it along with a bunch of toys. After buying those he sent them to the house. He found a bookcase and toy trunk that looked like it was made out of the trunk of a tree. He also found shelving that looked just like the bookcase. After he bought everything, sent it to the house before leaving and going to buy books.

As the furniture arrived Sirius arranged them into the room. The crib was in the middle of the room with the dresser being opposite of the door. He put the mobile over the crib. The bookcase was placed in the corner to the left of the dresser and the toy trunk was placed on the right of the door. The shelf on one of the trees near the dresser. He then placed the animals randomly. When the books came in he put them neatly into the bookcase.

Harry, who was still sleeping, was brought into the crib by Pippy. They went into their own bedrooms to decorate. They slowly made their way through the house until it was all decorated.

When they were finished they went to check on Harry. They looked into his room and found him on the floor playing with his toys. They both smiled at the site. Sirius even took a picture.

Harry must have sensed them because he turned towards them. He then said something that broke their hearts.

"Unca, papa. Mummy? Daddy?" Harry said looking around.

"Oh my beautiful baby boy." Regulus said as he sat down beside his son.

"Papa?"

"There not here Harry."

"Where?"

"My sweet, they are gone. They are not coming back." He looked at his older brother for guidance.

Sirius saw the look but looked at him helplessly. How could you explain to a one year old that two of his parents were dead and weren't coming back.

"Why?"

"Look there are story books over there." Reg pointed to distract his son.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over to pick out a book.

Harry didn't notice the silence as he picked out a book. Harry had pick out a book about griffins. Harry took the book and went over to his papa so that he could read it to him.

Sirius left to go to his own room. He didn't want his nephew to see him cry. As soon as he shut the door he laid down on the bed and finally let the tears fall. He still couldn't believe that his best friends were gone. His heart ached in sadness and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Regulus finished the book an hour later. He noticed that Harry was asleep and put him in his crib. He looked around and noticed that his brother had left. He shrugged and then went to send a letter off to his lord.

After he sent the letter he checked on Harry then he too went to bed to sleep. Unlike his brother he had dreams. His were about his mates and their deaths.

The next morning Sirius was the first to wake. As soon as his eyes were open his stomach growled loudly. This caused Sirius to realize that he forgot to eat anything yesterday. He quickly got out of bed and took a shower. After his shower he got dressed and checked on Harry. Harry was awake and when he saw his uncle he smiled and lifted his arms in his direction.

"Up?" Sirius smiled and picked him up.

"Good morning pup." Sirius said as he kissed his forehead.

"Hungwy."

"Okay pup lets go get something to eat." He carried him out and to the dining room to get something for breakfast.

The food was already on the table by the time the two arrived. Sirius placed Harry in his highchair and then sat down next to him. Sirius fed both Harry and himself breakfast. Unfortunately Sirius and Harry didn't eat most of the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

Regulus woke up. He got out of bed and went into Harry's room to check on him only to notice that Harry wasn't in his room. This caused poor Regulus to panic.

"Pippy!"

"What can Pippy do for her master?"

"Where is Harry?" Regulus was close to having a panic attack.

"He is down stairs with lord master eating breakfast." After hearing this he calmed down.

"Thank you Pippy, you may go now." Pippy nodded and popped out.

Regulus decided to take a shower and get dressed. Once he finished dressing he left to go eat with his son and brother.

When he arrived at the dining room he was shocked by the site. He soon doubled over in laughter. The reason being that Harry decided that it would be more fun to have a food fight instead of eating. Sirius was covered in cereal and milk. They both turned at looked at Regulus.

"Papa!"

"Good morning my little troublemaker." Regulus went over to Harry and picked him up.

"Hungwy papa. Unca gave me yucky ce'ral and not the yummy kind." Harry said as he tattled on his uncle while pouting.

"What do you mean yucky kind?" Sirius asked his nephew offended.

"No cheer o ce'ral. I like uity oops."

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"He doesn't like cheerios. He loves fruit loops."

"Oh." Sirius waved his wand and soon the whole room and himself was cleaned. "Dixy."

"What can Dixy do for the masters?" Asked the head cook elf.

"Can you get Harry a bowl of fruit loops please?"

"Yes master."

A small bowl of fruit loops appeared on Harry's high chair as the adults sat down and ate. When they were down Sirius grabbed his nephew and took him upstairs to play while Regulus went to his room to fire called healer Green.

"Good morning healer Green. I wanted to see when you could come over to see Harry."

"Tomorrow at 1:30 pm is when I will be available is that alright."

"Yes it is."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

Regulus ended the call then wrote a few letters. Once he was done he sent the letters with a house elf before he went upstairs to go see what his brother and son were doing.

(Riddle Manor)

Lord Voldemort was sitting in the study doing paper work when a Black family house elf popped into the room and handed him a letter. He took the letter and the house elf popped away. He opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Lord Voldemort,

I am writing to you to inform you that I have my son and we are in Greece with my brother. We had gone to the bank and my brother requested that a healer be present to give Harry a look at. It is just horrible. Dumbledore blocked most of his magic and transferred a horcrux into him. Tomorrow he has an appointment with the healer and I plan on having Severus there for the potions. I also sent a letter to the werewolf. Hopefully he will come so that he can finally be at one with his wolf as well as be there for Harry.

Your loyal follower and friend,

Regulus Black

Voldemort grabbed a blank piece of parchment and a quill and begins writing back to Regulus as well as to both Severus and Fenrir. He then hands the letters to another house elf before going back to the paperwork in front of him with a groan.

(Severus' rooms at Hogwarts)

Severus was in a foul mood that morning. He had found out the night before that Lily and Potter were dead. What pissed him off more was the fact that Dumbledore had convince everyone that Regulus betrayed his mates and now poor Harry was parentless and had defeated the dark lord.

Severus knew it was a lie since he had heard from the dark lord what had happened and knew for a fact that Regulus would rather die than betray his mates and child. The only good thing that had happened was that Dumbledore canceled classes to let people grieve for the loss of the Potters and celebrate for the 'defeat' of the dark lord.

He had just sat down when a house elf from the Black's popped into his room. It handed him a letter and then popped away. He opened the letter and read the contents.

Dear Severus,

I hope you are doing well. I was hoping to ask a favor. You see Dumbledore attacked my mates and killed them. He then placed a block on Harry that blocked most of his magic. He also had a horcrux transferred into Harry's head. I have a healer coming tomorrow and hope that you will be there. If Harry has to take any potions then I want the potions to have been made by you. Hope that I hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Regulus Black

P.S. We living in the Black Manor in Greece and the appointment is at 1:30 pm.

Just as he finished reading the letter in horror another house elf popped into the room. This elf was from the dark lord. He was handed another letter and as he opened it the elf popped away.

Dear Severus,

I know that Regulus has already sent you a letter, but I want to make sure that you are there with him. I also want you to inform him of what has happened here in Britain and how he is now a wanted criminal. By the way, Sirius Black will be there. Remus Lupin may also be there so I want you to behave.

Your Lord,

Voldemort

He read the letter and groaned. He was still hurt by the fact that both the elder Black and Lupin had tormented him when they were younger. He didn't know what he deserved to have his mate hate him so much. He sighed before he wrote a response back to Regulus before sending them with his house elf. After that he went to his personal potions lab and began brewing some potions that he knew he would need tomorrow.

(At Godric's Hollow)

Remus Lupin was on his knees crying as he stared at the house. He couldn't believe that his friends were gone. He almost killed Dumbledore when he lied to him about what had happened. He knew that Regulus never betrayed his mates.

He was broken from his thoughts when a house elf popped next to him. When he saw the crest he knew that it was from either Sirius or Regulus. He took the letter and watch as the elf popped away.

Dear Remus,

I hope that you do not blame me for Lily and James' death. I was with the dark lord when I doubled over in pain. I felt both my mates die. I also felt that my baby boy was in pain. Sirius had a healer take a look at Harry and found that Dumbledore had blocked most of his magic and transferred a horcrux into his head. I know that you are keyed into the wards around Black Manor in Greece. Please come since both Harry and Sirius need you. I also want to help you accept and become one with your wolf.

Sincerely,

Regulus Black

Remus wiped the tears from his eyes and then apparated to Black Manor.

(With Fenrir Greyback)

Fenrir was making rounds around his territory when a house elf from his lord popped near him and held out a letter. He grabbed it and heard it pop away while he opened it.

Dear Fenrir,

I am writing to let you know that Regulus has written to Remus Lupin. I will call you if he accepts Regulus' offer of learning the ways of the werewolves as well as becoming one with himself.

Your Lord,

Voldemort

Fenrir nodded to himself and went back to making rounds. He hoped that his cub would come around and that he could finally tell him the truth.

(With Regulus)

Regulus watched his son play with his brother with a smile. He was happy to see Harry laughing and smiling. It also saddened him since he couldn't share these moments with his mates anymore.

Soon he saw two elves popped next to him and each handed him a letter. As soon as he took them they popped away. He read the one from the dark lord first.

Dear Regulus,

Thank you for informing me. I will be by tomorrow to talk in person and have made Severus promise to behave. I hope that Harry will be alright.

Your Lord,

Voldemort

He then read the one from Severus.

Dear Regulus,

I will be there tomorrow. Don't worry I have promised to behave near your brother.

Your friend,

Severus

As he finished the second letter he was alerted to the fact someone had just entered the manor and from the look on his brother's face he to was alerted. Regulus took his son and allowed Sirius to greet their new guest.

Sirius made his way to the front hall and recognized immediately who it was.

"Remus?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

"Regulus sent me a letter. Oh Sirius I can't believe that they're gone."

"Me either. You don't believe that Regulus betrayed them do you?"

"No. Dumbledore lied and said that he did but I know that Regulus would rather have died then betray them." Sirius nodded and brought Remus into a hug. "I...can I...um...I'm I allowed to see Harry?"

"Of course you are."

"Even though i'm a werewolf who can't accept the wolf inside of himself?"

"You are allowed to see Harry no matter what. If you learn the ways of being a werewolf then you can accept your wolf." Remus nodded and Sirius led him to where Harry was.

"Unca Moony!" Harry shouted as soon as he saw Remus.

"Regulus I...I want to learn how to accept my wolf as well as werewolf traditions."

"I will contact my lord. He knows where to send a letter to Fenir."

"Thank you."

"It isn't a problem. For so long Dumbledore manipulated you."

Remus nodded and cuddled Harry close. "I'm glad that you trust me with him."

"Of course I do. It's not like you will harm him. Sirius could you show him Harry's room while I send a letter to Voldemort."

"Yup." He popped the p to annoy his little brother.

Regulus went into the study. Well his study since his brother also had one only on the second floor. His study was done in Gryffindor colors while Regulus had done his in dark blues accented with silver and the wood was a dark cherry oak. He sat down in his extra comfy dark blue armchair and wrote the letter before he sent it off with his house elf.

Normally he would have sent it with an owl but he didn't want to risk having the letter intercepted. He then made sure that a house elf prepared the last bedroom near his and Sirius' rooms for Remus before he went to go check on his son.

(With Lord Voldemort)

Voldemort was doing paperwork when the letter arrived. He opened it and read its contents.

Dear Lord Voldemort,

Remus Lupin arrived today. He knew that Dumbledore had lied to him and knows the truth or will once my brother and him finish playing with Harry. He also informed me that he is willing and wants to learn werewolf traditions as well as accepting his wolf. I know that you know were Fenrir is so I was hoping that you would contact him for me. Since he has been in the Black Manor in Greece he is keyed into the wards.

Your loyal follower and friend,

Regulus Black

Voldemort was glad with this so he wrote two letters before going back to his paperwork.

(With Fenrir)

Fenrir was once again on patrol when he received the letter. He quickly read it.

Dear Fenrir,

Lupin wants to learn. Regulus said that you are keyed into the Black Manor in Greece.

Your Lord,

Voldemort

Fenrir was ecstatic by this. He quickly ran back to his pack to inform his beta before he left for Greece.

(Black Manor)

The whole manor was filled with laughter. Sirius had accidently scared Harry and Harry's magic reacted and changed Sirius to a fluorescent purple stuffed rabbit with hot pink polka dots. Remus and Regulus burst out laughing as Harry started to giggle.

Remus reversed it but he still had those colors. This caused the laughter to be louder. Regulus was leaning on the wall for support. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Remus had doubled over as he laughed. He too had tears rolling down his face. Harry kept giggling even though he didn't understand what was so funny.

"This isn't funny." Sirius hissed at them.

"Oh but it is dear brother." His brother said through his laughter.

This time Regulus waved his wand and Sirius returned to normal. Sirius pouted at them before he huffed and left.

"Unlike you children I have work to do." It was true since he was head of the Black family.

It was then that Regulus received a letter.

Dear Regulus,

I have contacted Fenrir and knowing him he will be there soon. If you find out who the horcrux belongs to please tell me.

Your Lord,

Voldemort

"According to this letter my lord believes that Fenrir should be here soon."

"Good."

"Doppy!"

"Yes master Regulus?"

"Have the green room prepared for a guest."

"Yes master."

Regulus checked the time before he grabbed Harry. "Remus could you make sure that Sirius knows that it is lunch time."

"Sure."

Regulus told him where to go before he left with Harry to go to the dining room.

(Dumbledore)

Dumbledore made a plan to also make Sirius a wanted man. After all the baby could go to him if he didn't.

"Minister look at this. He said as he showed Fudge false evidence.

"Sirius Black was in on it?"

"It appears so."

The minister immediately had the auros place Sirius on the wanted list.

(Voldemort)

Severus had been informed by Dumbledore of what had happened. Dumbledore really believed that Voldemort had attempted to create a spell for immortality and that caused him to lose his physical body. He had no idea that that never happened so he truly believed that Severus was on his side.

He apparated to the manor where is lord lived quickly. "Severus aren't you suppose to be at the appointment?"

"Yes my lord but I wanted to inform you that Dumbledore has made Sirius a wanted man like his brother."

"I see. He doesn't want either Blacks to have Harry so he has to get rid of them."

"Correct my lord."

"Go to the appointment and inform Regulus of it when you inform him of his own status here in Britain.

"Yes my lord." He turned and apparated away.

Voldemort then requested the presence of the Malfoys and the Lestranges.

"You called for us my lord." Lucius said once a they were all in the room.

Voldemort explained everything to them. He knew that both families would go to show support for their cousin. Dumbledore best hope the two Black women never got a hold of him since they would torture him to death.

"Harrison has an appointment today so please wait until tomorrow before you see him."

"Of course my lord." They said as they left.

(Black Manor)

Severus arrived at 12:45 pm. Regulus was in living room with Harry so they greeted him.

"Hello Severus. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome." He was surprised when Harry reached for him.

"Up, up!" Exclaimed a very happy child.

Severus sighed and grabbed the child. "I have something to tell you and your brother."

"Okay. I will grab Sirius. He and Remus are in the other room talking." Severus nodded as his lips tightened.

Harry was content with tugging on his Harry and babbling about random things. Soon though the Black brothers and Remus entered the room. They sat down and Severus told them what was happening back in Britain. They were all angry as they listened.

"That bastard!" Sirius growled.

"Sirius!" Regulus scolded.

"Well he is. Look at what he has done. He gave us potions so that we didn't like our mates, made Remus fear he was a monster, did what he did on halloween, and now this."

"What potion?" Severus asked confused.

Sirius took Harry and gave him to Regulus before he grabbed Severus and took him out of the room. Once there Sirius laid his head on Severus' chest causing him to freeze in shock.

"I found out a little bit ago. When we were in school he had the house elves put potions into our, meaning James, Remus, and mine, food that made us not recognize our mates. He also made it so that we didn't like our mates to the point of bullying them and sometimes harming them. After we graduated he continued to give us the potion." Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Since James had to leave for a business trip to Germany he wasn't getting dosed so when he came back he realized that not only was Lily his mate but so was Regulus."

Sirius felt more than he heard Severus growl and tried to move but Severus brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sirius. "That bastard. It wasn't your fault Sirius so don't apologize."

"Thank you. Regulus had told me and while I didn't believe it I knew it made sense. So I only ate food that Regulus gave me and after a few days the potion was flushed out of my body. It was also then that Lily and James were killed." Severus tightened his arms. "When we moved here I began to think of you and that was when I realized that you were my mate.

"We will take it slow so that we may get to know each other. Even though I have to return to school I will keep in touch. Just remember to send me letters with a house elf after 7 pm, okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't we return?" Sirius nodded and blushed when Severus grabbed his hand and held it.

Harry was the one to notice them first so he walked over to them well over to Severus and held his arms up. "Unca Sev'rus up?" The whole room froze and went silent. "Up?" Harry began to tear up so Severus picked him up.

Sirius broke the silence first by laughing. Soon Regulus and Remus followed Sirius and began laughing. Severus sighed.

"Must be his bond with Sirius that causes him to recognize me as his mate and therefore think of me as his uncle."

Any response was cut short by the floo activating and healer Green stepping out. "Healer Green." Regulus greeted.

"Mr. Black, Lord Black, Lord Prince."

"We have the study set up for you."

"Thank you." They all followed and the healer began her exam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

The healer began to unblock Harry's magic. She had to do it slowly or else she might undo too much and harm the baby. Once she was finished she casted a spell to reveal the soul in Harry's head.

"It seems that the horcrux belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle." She told the room.

The two death eaters exchanged looks. Sirius was the only one to notice. The healer was more focused on Harry then she was focused on the adults.

"That is all. I will see you next week. I can put you down for an appointment next week on Thursday at 3pm, k?"

"That's good."

"As long as the horcrux is in him then I recommend giving him a nutrient potion at every meal since the horcrux will take that from him as well as magic."

"We will."

She nodded and left. Severus turned towards the other two as Regulus picked up his son.

"I will bring the dark lord over immediately."

"Why?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, Sirius." SIrius just nodded stunned.

Severus flooed to his lord's mansion. Voldemort looked up as the fire turned green and his loyal potions master came out.

"Severus?"

"My lord we found who the horcrux belongs to." Severus took a deep breath and looked the dark lord straight in the eyes. "It is one of yours my lord."

Voldemort stared at him in shock. That meant that Dumbledore not only knew about them but could have more than one in his possession. He looked at his death eater once more.

"Take me to their home now!" The dark lord ordered and followed Severus to the fireplace.

Severus told him the location and password before he flooed off. Voldemort followed and soon he was staring at the young child that now held his soul.

"Regulus hand me your son so that I can confirm that the horcrux is mine." Regulus didn't hesitate in doing so.

Once Harry was in his arms his soul recognized two things. The horcrux in Harry's head being his and Harry being his mate. It was rare to find a mate in a baby. It meant that the baby was already powerful and compatible. It also meant that Voldemort had to wait a very long time before he mated and bonded with Harry.

"This is indeed my horcrux. There is more. It appears that young Harrison is my mate." The room stared at Voldemort and Harry in shock. "I will remove the horcrux now."

He place the baby on a chair and place his wand on the scar above his eye and chanted a long spell. The scar began to glow a soft white that connected to Voldemort. It seemed to take forever before what looked like an orb came out of the scare and entered Voldemort. The white light disappeared after and Voldemort handed Harry back to Regulus. Regulus hugged and kissed his little boy.

"What happens now?" Remus asked for the first time since the healer arrived.

"I will return to the mansion. Since Harry is under age the bond between us will not be in effect. The only thing that changes is that I will be more protective of Harry. The bond will change once Harry is of age. In the mean time I will continue with my goals of changing the wizarding world." Answered Voldemort. "Since the world believes that I am dead I will do it from the shadows."

Remus nodded and was about to respond when Kippy popped in. "Masters a werewolf be here to sees you and master's guest."

"Thank you Kippy. Show him in." Sirius told the house elf.

"Yes master."

Kippy entered with Fenrir. They were all shocked when Harry, who had been placed on the floor to play with his toys, stood up and walked over to Fenrir.

"Unca Fenny up!" Harry demanded holding up his arms.

Fenrir picked him up in surprised. He then was shocked further when Harry planted a large wet kiss on his cheek and began babbling about Merlin knew what. The others just stared at the child in wonder.

"Regulus? Why is your child calling me unca, talking and kissing me? Wanting me to hold him?" Fenrir asked confused and a little scared to be holding a child.

"Harry views Remus as a uncle and the bond between you makes him also view you as his uncle." Voldemort explained to the older werewolf. "My guess is that he did something similar to Severus?" Voldemort's red eyes stared at Severus.

"He did."

Harry giggled at Fenrir's face. "Unca funny."

Fenrir narrowed his eyes at the young child. "You think I'm funny huh?" Harry giggled more.

Fenrir threw Harry down on the couch and began to tickle him. Harry's giggles turned to loud shrieks of laughter. The rest smiled at the scene. Soon Fenrir stopped to let Harry catch his breath.

"We will begin your lesson tomorrow." Fenrir told his mate. "For now show me to his room."

"Okay." Remus said as he led the way.

The four left in the room started at Fenrir for a moment before they cracked up laughing. To think that the most wanted werewolf in Britain would play with a one year old. They all knew though that werewolves were loyal and since the bond between the werewolves caused them to think of Harry as their nephew.

"I will see you all later." Voldemort turned to leave before he remembered something. "Oh Narcissa and her family will most likely visit tomorrow." He then left.

"I too must leave." Severus said as he kissed Sirius before leaving."

"Bye. We should probably make a playroom for Harry and Draco." Sirius suggessted.

"Yeah." They went around the manor to try and find a room perfect to be a playroom.

Meanwhile Fenrir, Remus, and Harry were playing in Harry's bedroom. Fenrir was shocked that the child wasn't afraid of him. Everytime he was near a child they began screaming and crying. Not Harry. He was having fun playing with him. Remus laughed as Harry rode on Fenrir's back as they played suggested.

"Yeah." They went around the manor to try and find a room perfect to be a playroom.

Meanwhile Fenrir, Remus, and Harry were playing in Harry's bedroom. Fenrir was shocked that the child wasn't afraid of him. Everytime he was near a child they began screaming and crying. Not Harry. He was having fun playing with him. Remus laughed as Harry rode on Fenrir's back as they played horsey.

"Hor'se! Hor'se!" Harry laughed.

"I'm a wolf not a horse." Fenrir muttered causing Remus to laugh even more. "Stop laughing at me."

"But it's funny."

"What are you 3?"

"Nope." Remus said as he popped the p. "I 2 years old." Remus said before he burst out laughing once again.

Fenrir shook his head at Remus as he continued to give Harry a horsey ride. Sometimes he hated his soft heart. It caused him to give horsie rides to his nephew and deal with his mate laughing at him.

(Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore sat in his office staring at the minister shocked. He had just been told that Remus and Sirius Black escaped and that Harry wasn't at his aunt's house.

"Are you sure Cornelius?"

"I am."

"They must have that poor child somewhere."

"I believe so. I have the aurors searching for them."

"Good. Good." Cornelius soon left and Dumbledore finally let his mask down. "Those damn idiots. After all the work I went through and they ruined my plan. When I find them they will pay for it." He continued to curse the two Blacks that ruined his plans.

Dumbledore performed many tracking spells only for them to come up with nothing. This pissed him off even more.

_[Where the hell are they? Wait a minute! They might have left the country. If that is the case I will go to Gringotts and get a list of their properties. Since they are wanted criminals theit vaults are frozen.]_

Dumbledore grinned before he apparated away. Once there he entered the bank and ordered them to give him a list of properties. The goblins grinned and told him a word Dumbledore wasn't used to hearing and didn't like to hear.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no right to see the list."

"Why not?"

"They don't belong to you. The only one who has the right is lord Black, his brother, and his nephew."

"They are wanted criminals and young mister Potter is too young to have access. I have to see where they are."

"It is Potter-Black and Gringotts policy is that counts are frozen when holder is found guilty and therefore the Black lord and his brother's vaults aren't frozen." This caused Dumbledore to frown.

"Then let me see a list of the Potter's properties."

"No."

Dumbledore's eyes twitched at hearing the word yet again. "Why not now? Mr. Potter is still too young and his parents are dead. I am his guardian."

"No you are not. Mr. Potter-Black still has one more parent who does have access to the vault since he was married and mated to both Lord and Lady Potter."

Dumbledore growled and left. He never saw nor heard all the goblins in the room laugh at him as he left. Steelclaw who had seen this left to go inform his clients of what had transpired.

Sirius was shocked when Kippy told him that Steelclaw was in his study and needed to see him. Regulus told him that he could finish the playroom so Sirius left to go see Steelclaw.

"Steelclaw?"

"Ah Lord Black I'm sorry for the unannounced visit but I must inform you that Dumbledore must suspect that you aren't in Britain anymore." Steelclaw then told him what had happened.

"Thank you for informing me. What should I do?"

"All wizarding banks are run by goblins. Transfer your vaults to our Greek bank and have Mr. Black do the same since he has control over them since he was married to the Lord when he died. I will still be the manager if that is your wish."

"Do it."

"Very well." Steelclaw snapped his fingers and a bunch of documents appeared in his hand. "Sign this." Sirius did so before he had his brother come to the study.

"What?" Sirius explained the situation and agreed and he too signed a bunch of documents.

"I will file these and it will be done."

"Thank you." Both Blacks said.

"You're welcome." With that he left and the Black brothers went to go check on Harry and his two companions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up. He was wet and no matter how he moved he wasn't comfortable. He wiggled around for awhile but gave up and before crying and screaming for someone to get him.

"PAPA! UNCA!"

Regulus heard his son cry and went into his son's room. When he noticed that no one but Harry was in their he made his way over to him. He picked him up and felt that his nappie was squishy.

"Are you wet sweetie?"

Harry nodded his head as his papa changed him. Once he was changed he took him to the dining room for some breakfast. Waffles appeared on the table and the two began to eat as others came into the room.

"When are they coming?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. My guess is soon. You know how they are with family and they have been meet Harry for awhile now."

"That's true. Fenrir the backyard is ready for you and Remus."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once they were finished eating they all went in separate directions. Remus and Fenrir went to the backyard for Remus' lessons. Sirius went to his study to get some work done and Regulus took Harry to the playroom and waited for his cousins and their family to arrive.

Soon a house elf informed them of the arrivals. He had them sent in. Narcissa caught sight of her cousin and flew across the room and gave him a hug.

"Regulus how good to see you darling."

"It is wonderful to see you too." He hugged her back before he shook Lucius hand. "It is nice to see you again Lucius."

"Nice to see you also."

"Bella, Rodolphus how are you both?"

"We are well cousin. Where is Harry I have been dying to see him."

"He is over there. Wait Harry?" Harry wasn't playing with his stuffed animals anymore.

"Papa up." Harry said and they saw that he was at Regulus' feet.

"Ah there you are." Regulus said as he picked him up.

"Harry this is Narcissa and Bella our cousins." Regulus said as the two black haired women gave him kisses on the cheek. "This is Cissa's husband Lucius and their son, your cousin, Draco." Lucius smiled and Harry waved at them. "This man over there is Bella's husband Rodolphus." Harry waved at him.

"BABY!" This caused them to be confused.

"Harry who are you talking about? Is it Draco?" Regulus asked his son confused.

"No. Baby." Harry said as he pointed to Bella's stomach.

"Harry Bella doesn't have a baby."

"Down." Regulus put him down and he went over to Bella. "Up." She picked him up and he touched her stomach. "BABY!" Harry giggled.

Everyone was still staring at him confused. Bella on the other hand was shocked. She shook her head and handed Harry back to Regulus.

"Bella?" Rodolphus asked.

Bella put her hands to her stomach and grinned. "I think that he is confused and that is causing us to be confused. I will be right back." She left a stunned room and a giggling Harry.

"Dra'o play?"

"Yes he can." They put the boys down and Harry led Draco to his stuffed toys.

Soon Bella returned. She was excited and showed a vial that contents were blue. They saw it and stared at her in shock.

"I'm pregnant. Harry must have seen something and thought that I had a baby not that I was pregnant." Rodolphus picked up his wife and swung her around.

"Finally." He kissed her as the others told the congratulations.

"Harry how did you know about the baby?" Harry looked at them and smiled.

"Light."

"Light?"

"Light tummy."

"There was a light on her tummy?" Harry nodded before he went back to playing with Draco. "I think that he can see auras."

"I be he can. You will know for certain when he is older."

"That is true."

With that they left the children to play as the went to discuss other adult matters and plan Bella's baby shower and nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

After the excitement of Bella's pregnancy calmed down a bit they had decided that Bella her husband and her husband's brother would stay in Greece in one of the LeStrange homes. Bella wanted her baby and Harry to grow up together. The Malfoys had decided that they would visit them a lot. Unfortunately they had to return after a month and they had a plan.

Lucius, under his lord's instructions, informed the minister that his sister-in-law and her family had left the country soon after they were declared death eaters. He then informed him that they only found out because of a letter and had no idea where they would be.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in his office expressing his fury and rage. He shouted and threw things. He just found out that the LeStranges had fled and since they weren't found guilty their accounts remained active. They like the Blacks had transferred their accounts to another bank.

All their money and heirlooms were lost to him. When he found them they would pay. What was worst was the fact that the Malfoys were proven innocent. Neither lord or lady Malfoy had the dark mark meaning that they weren't death eaters.

He growled once again as he thought of all the things that hadn't gone as he planned. He knew that Voldemort was out there but where was the question. He wanted the fame and glory that would come when he defeated the dark lord and he couldn't if those damn Black brothers kept ruining his plans.

"How will I be able to get that blasted boy back?" Dumbledore asked out loud. "Everything that I could have used against them they moved out of my reach. I also have to find all of Tom's horcruxes or else he will win and all that I have worked for will be gone."

Dumbledore was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter."

Minerva entered the office. "Albus I am sorry to have disturbed you but the board of Governors are here to do a surprise inspection."

Albus was shocked because never before had the governors did an inspection let alone a surprise one. He quickly stood.

"Alright my dear let us go." They walked out and no one noticed a certain dead headmaster leave his portrait.

Lucius had explained to the board that he had heard complaints that some of the classes had been removed and some teachers were inadequate or unfair. He even told him what Severus had told him. The snakes were treated unfairly. He was one of the only teacher to give them the credit they deserve.

Lucius had finally been able to convince them that they should at least inspect the school. That way they could gather evidence and see what course of action needed to be served. Lucius smirked at Dumbledore when he caught sight of the anger in Dumbledore's eyes.

"May I ask why you all decided to do this surprise inspection?"

"Yes. We have received complaints that there have been classes taken out of Hogwarts as well as unfair treatment of students. Some have complained about inadequate teachers. We are here to see whether or not those complaints are true." Lady Zabini stated.

"Ah well then let's begin shall we." Dumbledore said while on the inside he was seething. _[Damn Malfoy. I know that this is all his fault.]_

Lucius smirked once again. Even if he isn't fired at least the classes will get back, the students treated better and the teachers would be qualified.

"We will need to see all the teaching staffs credentials Headmaster." Lady Bones said as they followed Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?"

"We need to see their credentials to make sure that they are qualified to teach the students."

"Why of course." _[At least I can get those right away. Good thing this year the only teacher I needed to hire was a defense teacher and he used to work here.]_

"We also need a list of classes as well as a list of teachers. We also want you to give the students these teacher evaluations. We want them to evaluate their teachers and then we will review them. If we find that they aren't doing their jobs then they will be fired." Lady Bones said as she gave him a stack of papers.

"What if a student lies?"

"We will be able to tell by what the rest say. It is anonymous and the teachers will be able to see them at the end of the year so that they can see what they could improve on."

"I see. Well here you are."

"Thank you. We will all go over these and get back to you." With that they left.

Dumbledore didn't notice that a few governors had left the group and looked around and only were present at the end. They wanted to get a look through and see how things went. Some went into classrooms unnoticed and recorded what they saw. They left with the rest of the group.

Dumbledore was angry. He couldn't do anything to prevent anything from happening. He growled and made sure the teachers knew that there would be a staff meeting after the students' curfew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

The board of governors were sitting in the board room going over the documents and lists. Lucius had a hard time keeping the smirk off his face when members would mutter under their breath their displeasure when they found something they didn't like.

What Dumbledore didn't know was that they were investigating every staff member including Dumbledore himself. The governor's found that most of the teachers weren't qualified. Those were the teachers that were going to be fired. What was that man thinking having a ghost teach.

Another thing that pissed them off was the classes. A lot of classes have been taken out when Dumbledore became headmaster. No one could understand why he would take them out.

What pissed them off even more was what some of them observed in the classroom. Most classes had proven Lucius correct. The slytherins were treated awful. No wonder most in slytherin turn evil. They were treated like they were on the bottom of a shoe and it was just awful. What horrified them the most was the fact that the other students, especially the gryffindors, were encourage to bully them.

Once it was all reviewed they came to a decision. They would put their decision in action the next day.

(Black Manor)

Harry was in pain and he didn't understand. His face was scrunched in pain and tears were making it's way down his face. He was screaming as loud as he could. Regulus was holding him trying to figure out what was wrong. The others stood around helplessly.

No one had any idea what was causing Harry to act like this. No matter what they did he continued to cry.

Meanwhile Severus flooed to the manor to tell them all the decision the board of governors came up with. He heard the crying and followed it to where Harry and the others were.

"What is wrong with him?"

"We don't know. We can't find what is wrong with him." Regulus said in a panic helpless voice.

Severus casted a diagnosis spell but it showed that Harry was healthy. That confused Severus. He wasn't hungry, didn't need a nappy change, or was he injured and sick. Suddenly it hit him. He ran to the floo and flooed to Riddle Manor.

Once there he made his way to Voldemort's office and opened the door. There on the floor was his lord twitching. He ran over and began casting a diagnosis spell. It showed the early version of the crutartis curse. He pulled out the necessary potions and poured them down his throat.

Soon the twitching stopped and Voldemort's blood red eyes opened. He sat up with a groan.

"What happened my lord?"

"One of the death eaters I entrusted a horcrux with brought me it. The minute I touched it felt like I was under the crutiartis curse."

"You were. It is the earlier version that was used to stop thieves."

"He will be dealt with. How did you know something was wrong?"

"Harry. I went over to inform the of the board of governors'' decision when I heard crying coming from upstairs. I followed and found everyone in Harry's room. Harry was in Reg's arms crying. He wasn't hungry, need changed, or injured yet you could tell he was in pain. I realized that it was connected to you and came here immediately."

"Find Lucius and inform him that he is in charge. I will deal with the traitor when I get back."

"Of course my lord."

Voldemort quickly flooed to Black manor to go see his mate. Even though he was no longer in pain didn't mean his mate wasn't. They would need to be in contact with each other for a bit so that his magic would sooth the pain he caused Harry through their bond.

Once there he followed the whimpers his mate made. Once he was in the room Harry held his arms out to Voldemort who took him. He kissed Harry's forehead and finally Harry relaxed and settled down.

"It seems that one my followers that was in possession of my horcrux betrayed me. He put an early version of the crutiartis curse on it. When I touched it I was under the curse and through our bond so was Harry." They all gasped. "It will take a few minutes for my magic to soothe the pain he is in."

"My poor baby. My lord when you punish the traitor I want to be there."

"Of course. Even if he didn't mean to hurt Harry he still did. I will allow you to help."

"Thank you."

Voldemort nodded as Harry snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. He was no longer in pain and had been so tired that Voldemort's magic lulled him to sleep.

After Voldemort was sure that his little mate wasn't in anymore pain he put him in his crib. He and the others went downstairs where they were informed what was going to happen the next day. He left after that so that a certain traitor could be taken care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

Voldemort sat on his throne staring down at his loyal followers and the traitor. Most of the death eaters were confused as to why one of their own were in the middle chained while those who knew glared at him.

"You must be wondering why you are all here and why Mr. Nott is chained to the floor. Well that is because he had betrayed me."

"My Lord?"

"Yes Mr. Crouch?"

"What did he do my lord?"

"I entrusted him with a horcrux I made when I was younger. I realized it was a mistake to make so many and Dumbledore knows about them. Those I gave my horcruxes to I told them to bring them back. Mr. Nott gave me the one I gave him but with a surprise. Severus."

Severus stepped forward. "I found our lord twitching on the floor. I checked him and found that he had been under the original cruciatus curse that was used to stop thieves. The caster was Nott." That caused an uproar.

"That isn't all." Voldemort said causing his followers to become quiet. "Regulus."

"As you know my mates were Lily and James Potter. I had finally convinced them that Voldemort was evil when Dumbledore attacked and killed them. He then transferred one of our lord's horcruxes into my son's head." That caused many to become angry. "When we figured that out our lord came to remove it and that was when we found out that my son is our lord's mate and when our lord was cursed the pain was transferred to Harry through the bond."

That caused another uproar and soon the whole room were calling for Nott's blood. Said man was shaking and crying. He begged his lord to forgive him.

"Regulus you may go first."

"Thank you my lord." He gave the man the coldest look ever and pointed his wand at the man. "Crucio. Since my son felt this then so shall you."

Regulus kept the spell on for a few minutes. It was long enough to have the man on the ground withering in pain and screaming. He ended the curse and walked over to the man. He gave him a hard kick to the face breaking his nose. He moved back to his previous spot.

"Pathetic." He stated.

"Indeed he is." Voldemort stated as he stepped forward causing the traitor to shake in fear.

"Please my lord."

"You think you have the right to beg to me after this betrayal? I can tell you that I don't." Voldemort hissed. "You have to right at all." His red eyes flashed in rage as he thought about the pain his little mate was in.

"I'm sorry my lord please forgive me."

"No. You betrayed me and caused harm to a young child."

"I di-"

"Whether you meant to or not is irrelevant. The fact is you did and you need to pay for that."

The man looked at Voldemort in fear. In the past he would torture his victims before killing them. He would admit that he deserved what Regulus gave him but he was terrified for what the dark lord would do.

"I won't kill you." Voldemort said shocking many of his followers. "That wouldn't be a good enough punishment. You are going to the dungeons and will stay there for a month. You will face the same conditions that Azkaban has. Afterwards you will work as a housekeeper. Take him out of my sight."

"Yes my lord." A masked death eater stated and dragged the traitor away.

"The meeting is over. Get out of my sight." Most of the death eaters left.

Regulus walked over to Voldemort and held out a few pieces of paper that were covered in scribbles. Voldemort took them and knew that they were from his little mate.

"Harry made these for you. He misses you."

"I will try and see him soon Regulus."

"Thank you my lord."

Voldemort nodded and Regulus left. All that was left was Lucius. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lucius?"

"I found this in the library." He handed over the diary. "I checked for spells and curses but it was clean except for your horcrux."

"Thank you Lucius."

"Of course my lord." He turned and left.

Voldemort quickly reunited with his soul and destroyed the diary. He then went to his bedroom and hung up Harry's artwork. He then went to his study and began some paperwork.


	10. Chapter 10

**Potter-Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Telepathy between Harry and Voldemort}_

After gaining back the rest of his soul Voldemort decided to visit his mate and loyal followers. He had just arrived when he was tackled by his mate.

"TOM!"

"Hello Harry." He said as he picked his little mate up.

"Miss you."

"I missed you too." He kissed his forehead.

"Play?"

"Soon. I want to talk to your father first."

"O'ka. He in udy room."

"What room?"

"Udy room. Papa use for work."

"I see. Let's go then." Harry giggled and snuggled in.

They made their way to Regulus' study. Harry wiggled down and jumped at his papa.

"Papa!"

"Hello Harry." He looked up and saw Tom. "My lord?"

"A social visit."

"Good. Would you like to help me show him your playroom?"

"YEAH!"

The two adults laughed at the excited child. He grabbed both their hands and dragged them to his playroom all the while babbling.

"He isn't excited to see you or anything." Regulus said sarcastically.

"Nope he isn't."

They laughed. Harry turned towards them in confusion. Regulus scooped him up so that they could walk up the stairs.

"Unny?"

"Nothing Harry." He said as he kissed his son's head. "Look the playroom." Regulus put his son down and watched in amusement as he grabbed Voldemort's hand and dragged him inside.

Harry dragged him over to the table and then grabbed crayons and paper. "Co'or."

"Of course little one."

"Papa too."

"I will Harry."

"YAY!"

"So what are we coloring."

"Dra'ons and akes."

"Huh?" Voldemort asked in confusion.

Regulus smiled. "Dragons and Snakes. His two favorite animals."

"I see. Snakes are my favorite animal too." Voldemort told his little mate.

"Weally?"

"Really." Chuckled Voldemort.

"Yay!"

They played until it was time for dinner. They ate then Harry was put to bed and Voldemort left. Too bad he didn't realize that it would be awhile until he saw his precious mate.

As they played Dumbledore found a way to find Harry. He had captured Kreacher and found out where they were staying. He then imperioed the elf to go and capture Harry. This time Harry would stay with him so no one could ruin his plan again.

The next morning Regulus went to go check on his son. He was usually up by now demanding out. He panicked for a moment when he noticed the crib empty but calmed down thinking that Sirius, Remus, or Fenrir had him.

"Pippy." Regulus called.

"Yes Master Regulus?"

"Do you know where Harry is?"

Pippy used her magic but couldn't find him. Her tears gave away the worst answer. "No Master Regulus I don't." With that she began punishing herself as Regulus froze up in fear.

"SIRIUS! REMUS! FENRIR!" Regulus screamed when he unfroze.

The three had come running. "What's wrong Reg?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's gone." Regulus told them, his voice laced with pain and panic.

"WHAT?!"

"Pippy failed. Pippy can't find little master."

Fenrir sniffed around. "There is a smell if another house elf being here."

Remus sniffed than gasped in shock. "It's Kreacher's scent."

"KREATURE!" Sirius called enraged.

The old crazed house elf appeared. "Master called."

"Were you in here before?"

"Yes master. Dumbledore caught me, dosed me with truth serum, got yous location, then had me under spell that I couldn't resist to take baby master to him." Kreacher said to Regulus.

"Damn it!" Sirius said.

"Kreacher can you tell us where Dumbledore was?"

"School. He left as soon as baby master was in his hand."

"Damn it!?"

"Call the dark lord." Regulus said as he picked up Harry's stuffed dragon.

"Of course Regulus." Fenrir said as he left.

Sirius hugged his little brother. "We will get him back."

"I hope so."


End file.
